Bertha
Bertha is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Umpire Loves: BBQ Ribs Hates: Snarky Fans Bertha is the head umpire for Griller Stadium. There, she holds a league record for umpiring 856 consecutive home games. During the winter, Bertha hits the ice as a hockey referee, where the Tastyville Cold Cuts are a crowd favorite. Being somewhat of a celebrity amongst sports fans, she can be spotted at many local events. Bertha has officiated numerous eating competitions, and is a dependable judge for the annual Tastyville Rib Cook-Off. Appearance Bertha has tanned skin, lime green eyeliner, and café brown, short curly hair with a black baseball cap worn on top of it. The cap also has white trims. She wears a dark gray and white striped referee t-shirt and gray pants and belt. She also wears gray shoes with light gray laces. Clean-Up She got tanner and her belt is darker. Styles Style B Bertha wears a white baseball cap with black trims and front. She wears a dark gray and white inlaid referee t-shirt and white pants held with a brown belt. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Ketchup *Relish *Onions *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Baseball Season) *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Butterscotch Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts **Pretzel Bat, Marshmallow, Pretzel Bat *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Butterscotch Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Baseball Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Peaches *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *3 Hazelnut Swizzles *Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushida Pepper *7 Tomatoes *Focaccia Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Regular Crab Mezzelune *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Creole Rub *7 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peaches *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Blondie, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Clear Glaze **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin Long John **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Banana Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller with Apple Pie Filling **Clear Glaze **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Candy Jack *Pumpkin Long John **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BBQ Hog Wings *6 Red Peppers *3 Celery *Mango Chili Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Capicolas (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (bottom) *8 Pepperonis (top) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Sliced Salami *Ranch *Bacon *Ranch *Bacon *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Regular Grill *Stuffing *Gravy *Stuffing *Gravy *Stuffing *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Popcorn **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Saltwater Taffy Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Salted Caramel, Nutty Butter Cup, Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner D *Butter Pecan Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Salted Caramel, Nutty Butter Cup, Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Feather Cookie, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Feather Cookie Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Lattice Top *Candy Corn Drizzle (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Peach Filling *Lattice Top *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Onions *Brown Rice *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla with Steak *Mild Sauce *Tomatoes *Onions *Diced Sweet Potatoes *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice **Crab Stick **Radish Sprouts **Snow Peas *Mango Slices *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Chairo Soy Paper with Brown Rice **Crab Stick **Radish Sprouts **Snow Peas *Mango Slices *Gravy *Bubble Tea: **Pumpkin Spice Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan Waffle *Honey *Whipped Cream *Honey *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cream Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pecan Waffle *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Whipped Cream *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Streusel *Drink: **Small Pumpkin Spice Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *BBQ Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Pepperonis (top) *4 Capicolas (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (bottom) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Garlic Knot Crust *BBQ Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Burnt Ends (top) *4 Capicolas (bottom) *4 Onion Rings (bottom) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 22 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 58 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 32 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Butterscotch Drizzle. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Creole Rub. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mango Topping. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Caramel Apple Drizzle. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Burnt Ends. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Bertha is the last Papa's Hot Doggeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *She often orders brown, orange, and yellow colored items, and most likely the reason why she favors Thanksgiving. *She is the last customer in Papa's Freezeria To Go! to be unlocked with an ingredient. *She is the only customer to order all the holiday ingredients from her favorite holiday (Thanksgiving) in Papa's Cheeseria. Order Tickets Bertha Hot doggeria.png|Bertha's Hot Doggeria order Bertha base.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season BERTHA NORMAL.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria regular order Bertha Freezeria.png|Bertha's Freezeria HD order Bertha Neptune.png|Bertha's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Berthe Pastaria.png|Bertha's Pastaria regular order Bertha To Go.png|Bertha's Freezeria To Go! order Bertha Donut.png|Bertha's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival Bertha's Regular Donuteria order.png|Bertha's Donuteria regular order Bertha HD.png|Bertha's Wingeria HD order Bertha Pizza.png|Bertha's Pizzeria To Go! order Bertha Thanksgiving.png|Bertha's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Bertha's Cheeseria Order.png|Bertha's Cheeseria regular order Bertha Carnival.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Bertha Big Top.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Bertha CHD.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Bertha Cupcakeria HD.png|Bertha's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 11.25.50 PM.png|Bertha's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Brtha.jpg|Bertha's Bakeria order berthatmht.png|Bertha's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving berthatmh.png|Bertha's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Bertha (Holiday).png|Bertha's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Bertha (Regular).png|Bertha's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Bertha (Holiday).png|Bertha's Taco Mia To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Bertha (Regular).png|Bertha's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Bertha (Holiday).png|Bertha's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Bertha (Regular).png|Bertha's Pancakeria HD regular order Bertha Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Bertha's Pizzeria HD regular order Gallery 77.jpg wrukh.PNG Papa -039;s Hot Doggeria Hacked Cheats - HFG.png|Bertha eats anything Bertha and Pinch Hitwell inside the Cupcakeria.png Bertha in Papa's Pastaria.png Bertha shrugs.png Perfect Pasta for Bertha.png Perfect Pasta for Bertha 2.png Okay Donuts - Bertha.png Bertha coming.png|Bertha in the lobby Bertha not happy.png|Bertha is not happy Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.00.50.png|Bertha with Pinch Hitwell Bertha perfect.png|Bertha's donuts are perfect on her favorite holiday! Bertha Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Bertha enjoys her perfect cupcakes! Bertha Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Bertha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-2.png perfection.png|Perfect Sandwich with Bertha! Bertha Cheeseria Perfect.png|Bertha is happy with her perfect sandwich. Also Boomer came to celebrate! Poor Bertha.png berthaluxpft.jpg|Bertha, a Bronze Star Customer with another perfect sandwich! Screenshot (28b).png|Perfect sandwich for Bertha! Bertha Cheeseria Perfect.png|Perfect sandwich for Boomer and Bertha IMG 0949.JPG|Silver-tha! IMG 1022.JPG Bertha H Profile.jpeg|Her style H in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Bertha Halloween.png|Bertha's Halloween Outfit in Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! IMG 5214.JPG|Bertha in the background Angry Bertha (Cleaned).PNG|I did not ask for that kind of cookie sundae madam!!!!!!!!!!!! IMG_0399.PNG IMG_0468.PNG Fan Art Bertha art.png Bertha Chibi.jpg|Chibi Bertha by Funnysun es:Bertha no:Bertha Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:B Characters